Fragile
by A-Chan
Summary: Love can be a spiteful dream. When the person you love, doesn't love you back, it's a painful feeling. Sometimes, that feeling could turn into death. Could this Slytherin's love for a certain Gryffindor, change that?
1. Fragile: Chapter One

Disclaimer: O

**Disclaimer**: O.o;; You don't think I own Harry Potter? You DON'T?! *gasp* Just kidding. ;p JKR does. --;; 

But she's magnificent anyways!

** **

**_Note(s)_**_: _First Harry Potter fic, and if you want to flame me, go ahead! It'll boost my insanity!! MWAHAHAHA!! 

Anyways, this story is first based on who **you ***points to you* the audience/readers think the coupling is. Coupling **_can_** range to Slash content aka Yaoi, Yuri, Homosexuality, lesbians, and gays, and what not. But there are also may be some heterosexual stuff _somewhere. _

Whoever gets the coupling right… Well let's just see. 8_8;;

Beware, this has dark content, but I believe most of you all will be able to handle it. (Right?) This is a result of my depression as I'm typing this in the middle of a rainstorm. O.o;; 

Good luck!

_ _

_ _

____Fragile

** **

**_ _**

_ _

Pitch-black out, with its vast place of stars, twinkling, amass. I look there… …And look on the tiniest, but yet, brightest star, …Waiting… …Waiting… Waiting if my wish came true. All the time I've denied it. I've always brushed you up, offended you in some kind of way. And as every time I'm around you, your reaction to my presence… ...It brings me shivers down my spine as it alarms me…yet… It weakens me till fragile. It's as if I've tainted you. With every act of sympathy, need, kindness, anything. You just don't come. I've waited desperately for you…and only you.

_What have I done? _

_What have I done to deserve this…this…pain…?_

_ _

_You intrigue me with your puzzles, those waves of mixed feelings when you realize something and found out about another. _

_ _

_You seem to twist and bend flexibly, but inside, your frail interior, your soul. It's crushed, the glass pieces scattered into bits. _

_ _

_You're lost, confused. Those eyes clouded with the same emotions and miseries as I. _

_I-I-I don't want…want you through that…that… _

_Thing I lost myself to. _

_ _

_My angel, don't try it. Don't act. Don't speak. _

_You look and seem so cheerful, but you aren't._

_Those flashbacks of pain, loneliness, depression, they flicker in your eyes, as they sink deeper, gnawing at your wounds, your skin. You feel like you can't breathe, can't speak. I know it's there. Don't… Just don't… _

_ _

_I wish I could get rid of your pains. But I cannot do so, for I cannot. It's impossible. I just wish it were simple. _

_ _

_My dear friend, lover, admirer… All the things that I used to cherish the most, has outgrown of my hands, and vanished into the dust._

_ _

_Your hopes, your dreams, they are still there, alive within you. They make you strive for the longing it makes you feel belonged. That's why you aren't like me. There are many things that I wished could be changed. _

_ _

_The insults, oh they're callous and they've brought back many wounds that weren't there, or healed. I know. I can see them, the blood; invisible, trailing down to the floor of everyplace you walk, lapping at your side. _

_They've hurt and manipulated you. I know. _

_ _

_I know._

_ _

_My lovely angel, I've tainted you. I've tainted every good within you now, as I'm lured away from you. Your purity seems to be the only thing left, as it's form and will leave me in awe as an idea passes._

_ _

_It's absurd if you loved me, the way I do. It seems it will, and be, forbidden love between us. _

_This feeling I'm having, every time, just every time I sleep, or times something reminds me of you, a warmth crawls over me, butterflies ion my stomach, and a goodness, something honest comes out of me. _

_ _

_But just let me say this. No matter what you or anybody else may think, or see, I'll always love you. Forever. Sealed with eternity. But I will be always punished for the sins I have brought upon this world and you might be dearly trapped within some of those sins._

_ _

_I love you._

_ _

That was all to it. Tears spilt down, splashing against the yellowing parchment. Tears were silent, as there was noise where I was, surprisingly. Cascading down, the droplets fell, my eyes reddening, and inside, my sadness, the depression, it was suppressing slowly, becoming more, engaging.

_ _

I gazed out the window, with the green scenery passing by, with its splash of colors with the varieties of plants, flowers and weeds growing. My hand was imprinted in the window, my face nearing the glass pane as I had a sense of belonging in that atmosphere. Outside. But I am lost, to be gone away where my deciding fate brought me. 

_ _

Today. Today…

This last day I would bring upon my sorrows and worries, as it would be my last. It has to all end. It has too. I've brought a burden from hell, a plague that lives within me, day and night. It haunts me in my sleep and it's uncontrollable. It's rapidly growing with haste, as it becomes fuller and fuller. 

It'll end by a swipe of a knife. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the gleaming initials as it bathed in the remnants of sunlight. I placed it back in my pocket.

Today is not the day to start this. I still have things to settle, to finish. It's too late to start now. 

This little voice in my head keeps telling me, I've been saying that promise to myself, constantly stalling. Am I really that afraid to end my life? Do I know I'm going to a place I thought I'd never go, or be? These questions conquered over my mind, as they made me wonder. 

I closed my eyes again, for a few moments; time was thought to be still. I opened my eyes to reveal a solemn expression written on my face with no emotion traced in my eyes, with the crackling, hard silence shown in them. 

Suddenly, the parchment fell to the floor with a clank-type sound, but very airy, and silent. I bent down, and took it in my hands, rolled it up, and placed it in my robe pockets. Then, raised voices from the other car door came to my attention. An argument.

"I don't care what you think mister!!"

Some one replied back, "But ne, why?!"

But anguish flowed with the other voice, "Why? **Why**?! Before I crush you into pieces, don't you see you're killing us both?! I sworn you don't love me anymor-"

It was cut off by the most famous voice there. Harry Potter. I've started to respect him. I guess. 

This argument is really intriguing now to think of it.

"You two, if both don't sto-"

Calling out, "Harry, you know I can't be with him!"

A sigh came from him.

He responded, "I know, I know, but he's in pain too! You just can't forget that, can't you?"

That person shrieked, "I **haven't**!"

Suddenly, some kind of idea split out of Potter's mouth, "I know! You can go to the other side of the car, and kins will go to the next car. Deal?"

It most likely seemed that they agreed because you knew it, Ron Weasley came through the car door, looking, and supposedly feeling, perplexed and embarrassed. I took a look at him, scanning him, searching to see if any other available seats weren't next to me. Somehow, the only seat was next to me. 

I turned my head towards the window. My hand was still there, and the emerald green seemed inviting somehow. 

What am I to do? 

I closed my eyes for a second, hoping an answer would ring through my head. None came. I heavily sighed, but it was quiet enough for only myself to hear it. 

It really didn't seem quite awkward, his eyes, gazing and boring into me. But I'm sure he feels awkward seeing me like this.

God, what am I to do? What am I to do?

**-End Fragile Chapter 1**

Hope you enjoyed that!! So, what do you think the main coupling for this fic is? ^_^ I would love to hear what you think! I made a wallpaper for this fic, which frankly, I don't do that. But I was inspired, as this piece was written at 2:21 AM CST. O.o;; The temperature in here right now is 85 degrees which is killing me, since I'm in Texas. O.o;; (Another amazing tidbit.) 

Then again, most of my good pieces are written around that time, in the "Witching Hour". (Quoted, sort of, off The BFG By: Roald Dahl, who amazingly wrote some of the popular things such as Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Mr. Wonka! ^_^v)

Leave some positive feedback, and some ideas!! I would **love** to know what you think!

~A-Chan Yuy!~__


	2. Fragile: Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (ß-Is in mad awe and love with FA.com's disclaimers. XD)**

****

**Dedications: To all my buds at the Soulful Memories Oekaki Board, (http://w3.oekakies.com/p/memories/p.cgi), and for those at the Snitch! Oekaki Board (http://www.henkei.com/begoggled/matt/snitch/picture.cgi) for actually thinking my stuff is…good. XD And to my friend Bang and GLAY! XD (For a picture of me: http://aita4.tripod.com/main.html XD)   **

****

**Author Notes: I am really surprised. I mean all this time, I have been trying to find the RIGHT way of writing the second chapter, if there was going to be one at all. And there IS! XD**

The first plan for the second chapter ended up cheesy. I am SORRY if you have been waiting for the next installment! --;; I really wanted to make this a series, but me, I get ideas, and then it ends up stupid anyhow. 

So, I was re-reading this on my comp, and I got this thing ticking in my head!! XD Yes, it is a school-night, a Thursday, and I have two projects due (one next Thurs. (the 28) and one due next Tues. (easy!! XD) and a paper due on wed.)…

But I haven't had a hassle lately. Slowly, but surely, my writing is coming back to me!! XD Thank you Draco-Muse!! ^0^ 

I thank you!! (Happy cheers for my Draco and Daisuke/Davis Motomiya-muses!! (DM-muse (from Digimon 02) is coz he helped spawned this fic for my DM-(they have the same INITIALS!! XD)-muse. ^.-)

For those who guessed that it was Draco and Ron, you get 10 house points, and a texas-size chocolate-chip/whatever type COOKIE!! XD 

Enjoy this short installment!! Ron's POV will be shown in the next chapter if we are LUCKY enough!

**Fragile**

Chapter Two

He stood there tall and prim, for a moment, feeling sympathy at me as I've never seen him before. Slate-blue eyes twinkling towards me, as though knowing something I don't. It was reminiscent to the one similar in Dumbledore's eyes. But then when he stared at me again, I swore I blinked, because it seemed to have turned normal…

He seemed rather mature. He spoke no word to me, and if he was surprised; he wasn't showing it. He probably was never used to seeing me sit alone, with red eyes, and my hands in my face. He's never seen me in pure, vexed anxiety. It didn't matter now; my heart was thumping faster than before. Like a fire rekindling itself, and engulfing in the flames. I was drowning in the sea of life; of flesh and blood, scarlet red. But I was scorched, and I could not do anything otherwise.

He sat down across from me, and was sort of solemn. The sun was setting-or was starting to-and the different gradients of hues were highlighting his hair, toning it down. It gave defiance in his cheeks and eyes, and tanned than I've ever seen him. His build, a bit on the lanky side, was sort of a slender body-frame. He didn't entirely build out, but he filled somewhat. He has muscles, though I don't think it was shown clearly. 

But his skin, though tanned, as still freckly, and a pale shade of peach. This innocence, his purity…it is still shining through him. But he's dying, and licking at his wounds. He's dying inside somehow, and only to touch him…to be able to grasp his hand into mine tightly, just to be able…To be able to hold him, and kiss him, and be with him forever…or just one moment. If only I could truly be his friend…

Prangs of envy ran through me, and felt the self-doubt flooding into me. I could never be with him…he doesn't want me, and wants to have nothing to do with me. I'm a nuisance in his life.

He is an angel that I can never touch; I am filled with undefined sin and filth, and would taint the white washed robes he wears, and would scar him. I would be the one that would bring him into condemnation; and I would be the one in blame…and I would be in my knees in blood, because then I would have killed two people in the process, and just not his alone. 

It would feel worse than having no soul at all; like a dementor's kiss. It would feel much harder, and much greater at an altitude so high… Perhaps I shall never see the light again…

I didn't care who saw me. I don't care who need me. I want to go home, or somewhere, and die…I want to curl up, and rot in some place. I'm a piece of garbage, a piece; a pawn. A broken up pawn anyway. I would be of no worth to anyone with a heart, but I would be a possession to those greedy enough. I would be a possessive token of value, worth money; not love. I would never be something someone could care for. …All because I am not worthy enough…

Lying down on the seat, I shut my eyes and I cried to myself.

I didn't care if anyone sees, or ever hears. 

…Because in reality, I do not exist at all…

**End of Chapter Two**

~A-Chan Yuy~

3/21/02 - 12:10 AM CST


	3. Fragile: Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (I LOVE their Disclaimers! I don't know why… It is just crisp, informative, and right to the point! And it sounds like what those lawyers might say…XD)**

**Summary**: On the brink of a suicidal slip, one Sixth Year Slytherin has more problems to face when he starts falling in love, with one of his worse enemies. And when they finally meet for the first time, they are caught up in something they cannot undo...

****

**Author's Notes**: I was typing this right after I updated the summary, and the profile to my account. I haven't updated the profile in months…or years! XD You all SHOULD be glad I worked on this! I have a draft of a paper due Tues., two tests the same day, a project due on Thurs., and some other stuff you don't want to know. Anyways, I promised this would be in Ron's POV! XD I hope you will enjoy it… I worked hard. I wanted to make Ron _feel _like he knew Draco, or his feelings, and then realized, he and Draco don't share the same feeling at all… 

Fragile

Chapter Three 

As I walked into the compartment, I felt something wrong. Something... It was scaring me. In the room, it was rather nippy, unlike when I was in the room with Hermione and Harry. When I saw who was here, I trembled, and I seemed to have stopped moving.

I stared with bulging eyes.

He was holding his left hand to the glass, and his other one in his face. He was wincing, like someone was taking over him...like a pain was washing over him. Agony, torture... My blood started churning, my stomach doing flips. But then realization hit me in the face and it stopped.

The feeling...

It was Draco Malfoy sitting in that seat. The same Draco Malfoy that always teased Harry, Hermione, and I. The ruthless, zealously jealous, and rather snobby, Draco Malfoy, who discriminated Muggle-borns, and Muggle-lovers, or anyone that associated with them.

But all I saw was an innocent soul... For once I saw through the mirror, and saw a true reflection of what was really reality.

Whatever I had been doing, it was not reality at all.

Suddenly, he started grabbing his head, and shaking...unmoving, and still. It was like he was holding something back. And during the first time in the five years I've known him, all I saw was a damaged boy. Rotting away on a platter, something nibbled at, pawed, and used. Tortured... In fact, he looked more used than I've ever seen him possessed.

His head snapped up, and we stared. It seemed like moments, time stopping. He was trying to read into my gaze. He didn't bother to try to hide. He knew was caught, and it shown through his eyes. He wanted to find something, he was trying to get me to help...He wanted something from me that I did not know. 

He broke the contact again, and he started shaking once more. Unshed tears came through his eyes, and he was shutting them tight. 

He fell onto the seat, and started lying down. In never in a million years did I expect this to happen.

The poor guy started crying. What was like the first in so long, to him really, I saw him for the first time. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, and choked sobs filled the room. He didn't seem to care what it was like in the world. It was like he didn't what anyone thought... He looked as though he felt 

like he was alone.

A piece of parchment fell to the floor. It was yellowed, and aged, but not as much as I thought it would be. I gasped. Tears started burning, as though I felt a connection between me and him. The parchment...the one Hermione and I were arguing about. He found it. He had it... I examined it. Was that tear stains…? 

I saw hastily written in silver ink was this:

_But then the moment I saw you...The idea dawned on me what was going on. What this jumbled mess was. _

_I was in love with you. I still am._

_What scares me the most is that I can never be with you. _

_With all the hope that I could ever have, it went down the drain. I knew it would never work, but I didn't give up. I never did._

_When I found out, everything I seemed to be, what I was..._

_I realized I don't exist. I am only an entity that will hold a human form, but will never be._

_I love you..._

_I just need a shield to hold this agony...I found this. I don't care anymore...though the writing seems to be some kind of message...to someone. I don't care. I don't care anymore..._

_Nothing seems right. Nothing will ever be._

_This place in my heart you have made; it shall be the last bits I ever retain._

"_And I love you..._" I blinked. I heard the sound of my voice, the words coming out of my lips, breaking the silence of the room. The room halted. It seemed to be anyway. I couldn't believe I was reading it out loud. Draco Malfoy has _feelings_ of true _love_ about someone? 

I knew I was being insensitive, but it just popped out of nowhere.

I heard him get up, and wipe the tears away from his eyes. His back was turned to me. What I saw, was like a demon reborn.

His eyes were bloodshot, and deep, and black, like the abysses in hell. He snatched the parchment from my hands, and he gave a grunt. His nostrils were flaring. Role reversal; that was what it was. 

He continued what he did before: cry. He was crying, and he didn't care.

I still didn't move. I couldn't. I was glued on the spot, as if something might happen if I did. He glared at me.

"Aren't you going to _do_ something, _Weasley_? Or are you just going to feel damn _sympathy _for me? Don't try to be empathic. It disgusts me..." His sneering... 

What did he think he was? Like he was going to erase what happened here? I know the truth...or a better insight. The damn guy knew it.

"_Well_?" His hatred was showing.

I took a breath, and in the first time my life, with rationality, and courage, I retorted into his face: "I really don't care what the damn hell you think, you bastard! You think you can sit around here and be a stupid, depressed guy, and then turn back into the bloody sneering faced Malfoy façade! I know a better insight than you think, and I know more of the truth, you git! And give back that parchment! It was mine in the first place...If you didn't pick it up, you probably wouldn't be facing me right now."

He tucked it into his robes. "I don't have time to deal with you Weasley..."

For the first time in my life, my mother's genes ran through me, and I slapped him on the face. 

"**You** don't have the **time**? Hell you don't! I really don't want to know what the hell is going on, but I swear, you better not call me **_incompetent _**in my fucking face! I know it is there...you practically send the message! And you can't deny it!"

There was still fury in his eyes, like the fire rekindling in my eyes. I was thawing the ice. He took out the parchment, and ripped the portion which didn't have sliver ink on it. He gave the ripped part to me.

"There you have it," shoving it into my hand. "Now, _leave_." 

I placed the parchment into my robes, and sat down in one of the seats. I crossed my arms.

"I am _not_ leaving. And I have a feeling I won't for a while now..."

He grunted, and did the same. "Potter put you here, huh?"

He laughed, in fake humor. "I suppose since Potter placed you here, you will be in this position until this trains ends... Just like Potter's lackey, you are..."

Blood was rushing into my face, in animosity. I held it back.

Then I noticed the gleaming sliver in his robes...

A knife.

He was going to commit suicide.

_Tonight_.

**End Chapter Three**

ANs: I didn't want to end it that way!! T_T But I did!! XD Sorry, either that, or no ending or chapter three at all. -_-;; I hope you enjoyed it!

~A-Chan Yuy~

3/23/02 – 11:34 PM CST


	4. Fragile: Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (Taken off fictionalley.org, which I am in absolute awe and love their [fa.org] disclammies! .0.)

**Author's Notes**: Sorry, sorry, sorry… I know this is blastedly short, I'm in the middle of writer's block, and it's about six in the morning. I'm trying to write third person, and this is the best I can do. I apologize for this being a sucky chapter, but I'll try to make it up to you when I write Chapter Five. I think Ch. 5 will be all Draco. XD Yes, in depth Draco-Ness. His thoughts. Explainations… Things like that.  
  
Oh, and I have a site called Apparition!  
  
Apparition: **http://apparition.t35.com/splash.html** If you like Ron/Draco, this is a site for you to go to. XD   
  
Perfectly Flawed's(the **_FIRST_** R/D site!) link is in there…   
  
Well, enjoy! (By me, with Half A Mind)  
  
"_And he was standing there with half a mind,  
nothing to look or gaze, but just to think.  
He only had half a mind after all._"  
-Q.F.F  
  
**Fragile **  
Chapter Four 

Moments seemed like minutes, the silence like hours. The lulled thudding of the train started to descend as it slowed. Ron grunted, still with his crossed arms.  
  
Footsteps were heading closer towards the door. Silent swishes of robes were heard, and a calm voice asked, "Hey, Ron, anything wrong in there?" It was Harry Potter; and it seemed he was checking up on him, "Anything the matter?"   
  
He pushed the door lightly emitting a gasp from Ron, "No-"…  
  
What Harry saw sent an electrifying jolt through him. Draco was sitting his eyes near the window.  
  
He had a clear look of anger, but somewhere on his face, it told he was not in the present. It seemed his eyes were wandering for something not there.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, had a look of shock, bulging eyes, and was standing at the wall, with his arms crossed too.  
  
Malfoy and Ron were in the same room…for how long?  
  
Collecting himself, Harry came towards Ron. "What's Malfoy doing here?"  
  
His response was not from Ron, but from the other side by Draco. "Talking like I'm not here? You've got guts Potter…"   
  
Harry was yet about to engage in a glaring match, but Draco had stared through the window again. It was night, with sparkling stars, just like those when he, Draco, had found out his feelings and written them into words. There were only ten minutes before they would be getting off the train.  
  
Silence filled the room once again. Ron's voice arose.  
  
"Malfoy's only here because he was here. He won't be getting out anytime. He refuses to." He shrugged.  
  
Harry took the response, but he added mentally to ask later. He knew he must have missed something, obviously.  
  
That was all that went on; and never-ending cycle of speech and silence. Neither said anything.  
  
The train finally came to a stop, and the ginger-brown mass of curls came into view. She pulled Harry by the arm, and gave Ron a glance. "Aren't you coming?" Ron and Harry slowly came out, but Draco, already standing, was not heeding attention to them. He was standing patiently.  
  
The trio got off as fast as they could, and Hermione apologized, "I'm really sorry about earlier, if that's what this silence is about. Something must have happened during the ride. Before I have to muster up one of those 'lectures'…"  
  
No one really said anything until they got into the carriage.  
  
"Not really, Hermione," was all Ron said. "It's just that Malfoy was onto me again…sort of."  
  
She gave a responsive nod.  
  
"He was there in the compartment, and I wanted him to leave, and he didn't notice that I was there at first, and he was…acting weird. In fact, he cried in front of me, more or less. Depressive looking I say. Got into some huff when I found the parchment we lost, it seems he found it, and used it to jot something down. Crazy if you ask me… He refused to leave. Damn him."  
  
He pulled something out of his robes, "Here's the parchment. It's ripped coz of Malfoy…"  
  
Hermione took it in earnest and gave Ron a hug. Intimacy ran through Harry's mind, when he witnessed both of them.  
  
He felt tired, and sleepy. His eyelids were irresistibly drawing shut. He felt a hush over the carriage…and there he slept till the carriage ride was over.  
  
**End Chapter Four**  
  
~A-Chan Yuy~  
4/7/02 - 6:40 AM CST 


	5. Fragile: Chapter Five

________________________________________  
  
Why is that every time I sleep, I'm still lying awake?  
  
What is this reality?  
  
  
  
Fragile   
**Chapter Five: Shallow Sleep**  
  
(**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Respects to Rikki, Squaresoft, Hineko Kari, for Suteki Da Ne lyrics and translations; also to Hyde, L'Arc~en~ciel, Trish Murphy for some inspiration for the fic.)  
________________________________________  
  
So it was a bright sunny day, when it -the rain- decided to fall. How the pretty the droplets fell, from its colorless sky, and how it just occupied time's space. Well, it _was_ a sunny day when it started, but no one really noticed. It was light drizzle anybody could have tolerated. But now, as Draco occupied himself in the common room, he watched through the windows. The rain was pitter-patting against the archaic building.  
  
He was watching each droplet falling, from what little light there was inside. The rain comforted him somehow, perhaps wiping filth away. Maybe it was calming because of the thought itself. Water washes away filth from the earth, streaming into the sea. Tears fall down on cheeks, and drop to the ground. In theory, it was all the same. Maybe it was just comforting that way. At least he wouldn't have to spill unnecessary tears.  
  
He could hear the crackling of the wood burning in the furnace. Its glow brought the room in a vanilla sun, a temporary means of light. Draco wasn't going down to dinner, and he snuck away without anyone realizing this. He gazed out the window once more, and went into the sixth year boys' dorm. He stopped in front of a bed, seeing it was his, and walked through the doorway. He saw all the other doors opened to beds the same way.   
  
He shut his door ajar, and was relieved that his trunk was there. Opening the lid, he pulled out his sleepwear, and stripped. Changing in his sleepwear, he folded the shed clothing and placed it on the chair nearby. The house-elves would tend to it in the morning. He shut his trunk quietly, and he furrowed under the comforter of the four-poster, and shut his eyes. He was falling into oblivion.  
  
Hours later, he tossed and turned, his mind plagued with horrifying images, it almost made his eyes peel open. His dreams were hanging on the little piece they had, and they weren't good. Draco refused to say he had nightmares. His pale skin had sheen of sweat covering, and his body was shaking, or maybe spastic. He shut his eyes to block the tears, and unconsciously covered his ears while muttering, "Make them stop, make them stop…"   
  
Out of the blue, his vision set him in a familiar setting. He was standing in the astronomy tower, and coming up the stairs. He continued climbing, and he saw a shadow of a figure. He walked toward it, and touched it on the shoulder. Only his hand went through. He noticed the figure was sitting on the ledge. Then, he gasped.   
  
The moonlight hinted features at Ron's face, its slender shape, and long eyelashes over such subtle cheeks. His lips were as red as normal, but they were in a pout no man or woman could resist. The moonlight made his hair glow a heavenly hue, and the red was now a crimson color. His skin looked paler than before, and it almost seemed like his freckles disappeared._This_ was Ronald Weasley. So why did his hand go through?  
  
Ron opened his eyes, and tears were coming. None spilled, not just quite yet. But he had blurry eyes.  
  
He saw how Ron uttered nonsense under his lips, but he couldn't say what. They were too incoherent to tell. When finally the tears fell from Ron's eyes, his eyes of blue, had now gone deep slate. It was finally happening, after all these times Draco knew. Ron was on the edge, not just literally, and Draco was never able to come help him. Draco was too much filth for this untainted beauty.   
  
Ron had no sobs; instead, he had silent tears, each deadly, as they streamed down. He watched as Ron tried touching the moon. Why?  
  
He wanted to bear hug the tall red-head, rock him gently and say sweet nothings. But he knew that he couldn't anyhow.  
  
Draco finally felt his legs ache, and he sat down, cross-legged. He watched how the silence passed through the air, and thought hard on it. Who knows what Ron was contemplating?   
  
As spectator, he saw how Ron held the snowflake that had newly fallen, and gazed at it. He looked weary. Draco shivered. What was he doing? Was he really dead? Was this a vision? Why? Questions piled up in his mind.  
  
Ron hugged the tattered robes around him tight. The cold was now filling in the space, and Draco noticed too.  
  
Then footsteps, light ones, pattered up the stairs. Who was out at this time, _now_?  
  
What Draco saw, was another version of . . . him? He was just exactly like him. Ron had placed the cloak on -which was hanging next to him- as the other Draco finally was a few feet away from Weasley.  
  
He looked like he was swept of emotions, the other one. But they clearly showed distinctly in his eyes. The odd part was, he was singing, and in a foreign language.  
  
"Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni, oyoida kokoro. Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni, hazunda koe. [1]"  
  
He was humming all sorts of lyrics, though incomprehensible. With a sigh, he murmured, "Why must it be the same every single day?"  
  
In a flash, he seemed to notice the snow outlining the cloak Ron was wearing. The other him was asking Ron who he was. Draco could hear the mumble of, "I'm nothing, really."  
  
Draco, not the one sitting, came up to Ron, and pulled the hood from his head. He met with slate eyes, against his gray. His face filled with false anguish, "What the hell are _you_ doing here, Weasley?" He sneered.  
  
Draco reacted immediately, and remembered he couldn't do anything. So he stood standing, but inched closer. Ron faced the other Draco, and tears were already making rivulets. He spoke.  
  
"I really don't know. But I'll tell you this. I won't be here much longer."  
  
His eyes widened in fear, as he came closer to Ron. He faced the other direction, closed his eyes, and muttered a farewell. Draco ran towards the ledge, and saw him falling closer to the ground, but with bliss on his face.   
  
That was when, he heard the other him scream. Looking down, he could see the frail body of Ron Weasley, in pieces.  
  
Draco woke up, screaming, telling people to help Ron, for someone to help him. But his eyes were filled with tears, and he was wide awake. He buried his head in his pillow, and hugged it tight. At least he felt better, because this room he was in had a silencing spell. No one could hear him, and he was perfectly content.  
  
Reaching in the dark, on the nightstand, he felt the wand that he had placed the night before. He whispered, "Lumos," and a tiny light fluttered at the tip. He placed it down on his bed, and sat up. Why did he dream that? What was _with_ these-he cringed to say it-nightmares? They were plaguing him every night, but as bad as this. Moisture trickled down again, and he touched it as if it were blood.   
  
So with that, he covered his face in his heads, and sobbed. He cried, and shed tears.  
  
He was awake. But in reality, that was his face, but not his mind.  
________________________________________  
  
**AN**s: [1] = My heart was swimming in words gathered by the wind. My voice bounded into a cloud-carried tomorrow.   
You **cannot** believe how many references to different Japanese Pop songs and such there ARE! Yes, this is the depressing!Draco bit. ^__^ See! I TOLD you it would be ALL Draco.   
  
**READERS OF FRAGILE** if you liked this chapter, I'm going to post its **SIDE STORY** "When Our Tears Streak the Skies" on FF.Net. It is the dream in **RON'S POV**, and is rather weak (in powerful emotion) than this. But besides that, I think I've gotten out of my writers' shell, or at least **_temporarily_**.  
  
So, please, if you want more, do say! Flame or not, that is not WHY I continue. I CONTINUE because of people who actually CARE! Do you care? If you cared, you would consider reviewing or contacting me. XD As if there were any readers anyhow. XD  
  
~A-Chan Yuy~  
6/9/02 - 5:55 AM  
  



End file.
